yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaya Midou
Kaya Midou is a minor character in the non-yuri series Touka Gettan. She is the younger sister of Nene Midou, always sharp and serious until she meets Nene, where she became an energetic girl. She calls Nene by "Nene-nee". she can transform into a magical black cat, and have magical abilities such as: moving objects and summoning. Yuri Feats *Being with Nene changes the nature of her actions, personality and voice to be a lot more energetic, even through calling her using telepathy. *Whenever she parted from Nene is a difficult thing for her, to the extent that she clings to her crying like a baby, but when Nene promised her to go watch the shooting stars together, she looses up and relax. * Sleeping in the futon together with Nene one night was her idea, which was presented to Nene while embracing her at sunset. * In a far era of an unknown empire, she have known Nene since childhood, and was clinging to her as they have grown up. In addition, she rubbed Hazuki's bare thighs under her skirt when she came to visit their home. * By gazing deeply at Hazuki's chest and flipping her skirt open, she get to remember her more. * She was reluctant and eruptive when she heard from Nene that she was planning to fall in love seriously with another person. * Because it was the anniversary of her promise with Nene she wanted to be with her, from the moment she saw her in the storage she jumped to hug her happily only in a black bikini and bra and was clinging to her most of the time, even to the living room. * In the kitchen, since Momoka left them alone she took the chance to hug Nene from behind and licked her really beautiful ear. However, when Makoto interrupted their moment and was a hindrance to her, she used her objects mobilization skill to transmit a leek to give Makoto a slight slash as a revenge. * From four hundred and nighty four years she have been waiting to reunite with Nene, and was desperate and shocked the most when Nene was planning to sever her ties with her, so to play on her own with her summoning skill, she made Nene No.108 (A minimal doll which have the exact appearance of Nene)to hear everything that she says, so she won't need Nene anymore, but later it was as she thought, it wasn't the same after all, to hear everything that she says it wasn't the same as Nene. *Every day is an anniversary to her with Nene; like when Nene bleed from trimming nails, and when she helped Nene suck it, it became a bleed from trimming nails anniversary; also catching a cold together anniversary; kissing Nene in her dreams while sleeping under the same futon became a kiss anniversary. But, the most important anniversary is the promise she made with her to watch the Jinx star which soars through the sky together when it comes again for the next one thousand three hundred and forty seven years she have been waiting forever to. * Dressing a pink nightdress of Momoka, she was determined to go on a date with Nene to celebrate their anniversary. * No matter how she see it, Nene's bottom is really sexy in her view that she her hand almost reached it, not until Momoka's hindrance entrance. * Sneaking underneath the table to observe Nene's beautiful legs, she expected that they must smell amazing and she wondering if they smell like Rosemary or Lavender, not until she was detected by her. *The night the Jinx star soared through the sky in their childhood, while they were playing hide-and-seek, then Nene got attracted to cyan shiny starts on one tree and has gone missing from the world she was in to transport to another, she was really scared back then that she kept running in tears questioning if she was done from hiding yet, even to the next one thousand three hundred and forty seven years when she was abandoned by Nene, she repeated the same words are you done yet?, then when Nene finally answered her she ran crying to her embrace the night they watch the Jinx star together when they were little. * Because she wanted to see Nene she came to Kamitsumihara, and she thinks that she's a great woman. * Digging her way under Nene's blanket gives her a great feeling, and it smells great too, putting her face against her chest is pure happiness to her because it is really soft, and she loves rubbing under her skirt non-stop. * After she saved Asuna Shirayuki from her previous vampire status and was still unconscious, holding her closely she irrigated her some sake wine lent to her by Yukihime, then drank it afterwards to emplace it to her mouth directly. * Starting from minute 14:30 of episode 25 in candles-lit room, she uncovered Asuna's blanket to lick and kiss almost every place of her body while they were both naked. Gallery Videotogif 2018.03.23 23.08.41.gif 30779-episode-014-journey 1260928.jpg 30779-episode-014-journey 438230.jpg 30779-episode-014-journey 447031.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.11 17.35.32.gif 30781-episode-016-star 343927.jpg 30781-episode-016-star 422756.jpg 30781-episode-016-star 438188.jpg 30781-episode-016-star 511428.jpg 30781-episode-016-star 663622.jpg 30781-episode-016-star 674800.jpg 30781-episode-016-star 837171.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.13 16.49.20.gif Videotogif 2018.04.13 14.27.55.gif Videotogif 2018.04.17 14.37.54.gif Videotogif 2018.04.17 14.40.53.gif Videotogif 2018.04.17 14.44.16.gif Category:Hanabi Category:Touka Gettan Category:Characters